


The Only One

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gondolin, Languages and Linguistics, POV First Person, Pre-Idril/Tuor, Quenya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: In Gondolin they speak Quenya. Outside, that language is not so well known.
Relationships: Maeglin | Lómion & Tuor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Found this tiny ficlet in an old book of writing prompts. The prompt was the first line of the story.

I’m the only one here who doesn’t speak the language; it gives me a unique perspective.

I understand more than they think, though. Some of the lords look down on me, but not the Lady Idril—nor, strangely, her dark cousin. Idril is kind as summer, but Lord Maeglin... I know not from where his empathy is derived. Perhaps it is that he, also, was once a stranger in this land, raised amid the Sindarin tongue, though his liking for a mortal man such as myself unnerves us both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
